Stan and Kyle-The challenges of love
by yaoifangirl9264
Summary: Kyle is in love with Stan, feeling that Stan might be avoiding him, when he confronts him he ends up spending the weekend at his house. What are Stan's feelings towards Kyle, and will Wendy try and get rid of Kyle to have a chance at Stan? What happens when Ike falls for someone as well? Edited by SebastianMichaelis4127305,
1. Chapter 1

South Park -Yaoi fan fiction

_I do not won south park or the characters_  
_Sorry if this sucks but this if my first fan fiction_

Stan x Kyle

(_P.O.V of story Kyle_)

**Chapter-1**  
**The Sleep-over**

Stan and I have been best friends since like forever. We've been through everything together and still do even though we're juniors in high school now, but in 7th grade I've felt this sort of pain in my chest whenever I'm around him, before I realized it I was in love with Stan. I didn't tell him though, I was scared to tell him, I was afraid of losing my best friend. And recently Stan looks at me with a weird look on his face, that's almost pissed off, whenever a girl talks to me. Then for some reason it feels like Stan has been distant whenever he's around me, which makes me feel horrible, what if he hated me or something, I didn't want that. I decided to ask him about it, good thing we have 7th hour together ,which is P.E., the couch doesn't like me, I can't run for shit, and even though I hate it, I'm glad Stan is here with me. As the day goes by I eagerly await P.E., when we get to the Gym there's a substitute teacher, he says that since the couch isn't here it's a free day to day, which meant we didn't have to do anything.

"Kyle," Stan asks "Do you wanna sit by the wall?"

"Ok, sure" I answer with a smile on my face.

When I look at Stan he's a little red, I brush it off, I grab my backpack and catch up with Stan. We sit in silence for awhile,'This is your chance, talk to him' I sit here until I work up the nerve to ask him.

"Stan," I ask " do y-you, ya know, hate me?"

He looks up at me with shock

"No, of course I don't hate you" He says "Why would you ask me something like that?'

"Well because I feel like your avoiding me,and we hardly hang out any more" I say with a depressed tone

"Tell ya what, how about you come over to my house today and we watch movies, you can even spend the weekend too, my parents and sister will be gone till Monday so we'll have the house to ourselves"

"That sounds great"

"Good, be there at 7:00pm I'll be waiting"

The bell rings signaling that class has ended, me and Stan walked out of the Gym and towards the exit. We meet up with Kenny and Cartman and walk to the bus, when Kenny sees Butters he hugs him from behind causing Butters to squeal a bit. When he realizes that it's kenny he gives him a hug then a kiss on the cheek, Kenny now blushing grabs butters' hand and gets on the bus after us. Through out the bus ride home I look the the two love birds wondering if me and Stan could ever be like that.

When we get off I say my good-byes to my friends and rush home, I finish all my homework and when I look at the clock it's 6:40. I grab my over night bag and head off to Stan's. Like he said there was no one home, I set my bag down, take my hat off and he leads me to the couch. I sit and we go over the movie selections, when we finally decide on what movies to watch he goes and makes the pop corn. By the time he comes back I've already made myself comfortable, he takes a seat really close to me. My heart starts to beat heavly and loud, my face also becomes a little red, 'God i hope Stan doesn't notice'.

As we sit and watch the movie I reach for the pop corn, at the same time Stan does to, when our hands touch my heart stops. We pull our hands away quickly, I turn to look at Stan and his face is bright red. As I look at him I start to wonder why was he blushing, 'c-could it be that Stan likes me. That couldn't be the case, he could never love me, he's probably still in love with Wendy.' I grow depressed by my own envious thoughts. By the time we've seen 1 and 1/2 movies the power goes out, I can't see a thing, Stan and I get up and try to find the generator. As we walk in the complete darkness to the garage, I feel a little scared.

"Kyle?"Stan turns around to ask me something, not knowing where I'm going I trip over the carpet and fall to the ground on top of Stan.

"Oh my god Stan, I'm so sorry!" I tell him " I couldn't see where I was going, are you alright?"

I try getting up while waiting for an answer from the raven haired boy beneath me, suddenly I feel a his hand grab the back of my head and pull me down. Before I realize it I feel something push up against my lips, the shock causes me to to moan, and he finds his way into my mouth. With that my body grows weak, then in a swift second I'm pinned to the ground. As he continues the power comes back. When he stops kissing me I look up at his face, he had turned red and started tearing up. He starts to hug me ever so tightly.

"I'm..." Stan starts "I'm so sorry, Kyle. But I couldn't hold back any longer. I...I j-just love you so much. I've been in love with you for a long time already, I didn't say any thing because I was afraid of losing you. But I couldn't anymore I had to tell you. I LOVE YOU! I just love you so much. Just please don't hate me."

I lay there in shock, my mind is still processing this information. 'He loves me, he really loves me'

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you" I reassure him and hug him back "I-I love you too"

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you Stanley Marsh. With all my heart, I always have" I tell him while I start to cry

"Then...w-will you be my boyfriend Kyle?"

"YES! Oh Stan of course I will"

He kisses me again with such passion. When we stop to catch our breath, he looks at me with his lust filled eyes.

"Do want to, ya know, in my room?" He asks me

Unable to speak with the kiss and embarrassment I just nod me head with eagerness. He gets to his feet and carries me to his bed. He sits me on the edge. I start to turn red thinking about what was going to happen next, Stan takes off his shirt and pushes me on to the bed. He starts to unbutton my coat, sliding it off along with my shirt. He kisses me on the neck, making his way down my chest, he stops at my left nipple, taking to in to his mouth.

"Mmmn...Ahhhhh..."

"Kyle, you taste so sweet"

Stan continues to move down my chest to my pants. He quickly removes my pants and stares at the bulge in my underwear. Giving me a seductive smile then licking his lips with lust.

"You're already this hard from just playing with your nipples? Such a sensitive body."

I blush even more at his comment, as he places his hand on my thigh gliding it down towards my bulge. As his hands rub me I fell pleasure surge through out my body.

"Ahhhhh...mn..." I moan out

"You really like it when I touch you here, don't you? Look you've already wet through this underwear of yours" The raven haired boy says as bends-down to kiss it.

"Stan...s-stop...stop teasing me...I-i want you" I look at him with eagerness

He takes of my underwear of of my in an instant, as well as his own pants and boxers. Stan goes down to my crotch, he slowly starts to lick it from the base to the very tip. I moan out in pleasure, then with out notice he takes in my whole erection while holding down my hips do I don't move. I look down at the raven haired boy bobbing his head up and down, I can't anymore ,I can feel it.

"S-stan...I-I'm com-com...ng...ahhhh!" I come into his mouth, he wipes off the remaining of it of his face and comes up and kisses my forehead.

He reaches over to his drawer digging through it and pulls out a small bottle, he applies the substance on to his fingers. He places one of them towards my entrance. He bends down towards me and whispers in my ear "This might hurt" Then he slowly pushes his finger inside.

"Ohhh...S-stan..."I utter to him in pain and satisfaction. He kisses me deeply with his tongue as he inserted his second and third finger, he began to scissoring me. I wrap my arms around his neck and I moan out his name with every breath I take. After a minute or two has passed, he brakes the kiss and slowly takes his figures out.

He places his hard on at my entrance, "Are you ready?" He asks and I reply "Yes, Stan. Go ahead"

He slowly slides in, I bit my bottom lip and endure the slight pain mixed with pleasure. I nod my head for him to continue, he pulls out almost entirely and thrusts back in, again and again. Stan shifts angles trying to find my sweet spot. Then I feel this surge through out my body.

"Ahhh" I moan at the sensation

I hear Stan respond "Looks like I've found it"

He keeps hitting it, but I want more. "uhh...S-stan! Harder! Faster! Please" I beg of him . After hearing this Stan does so, my vision starts to get blurry. After a few more thrusts, I come on both of our chests. Shortly after so does Stan inside of me, filling me up with the warm thick liquid. He pulls it out and plops down next to me holding me close to him, I look up at him and he brushes the hair off my face, kisses my on my forehead.

"I love you kyle"he whispers sweetly

"I love you too"

For the rest of the weekend we planned have passionate sex, but couldn't when Kenny, Butters and Cartman came over complaining of how Stan didn't invite them, so Stan had agreed to let them stay. We past the time by playing video games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The hate & admitting

Stan and I walked into the school, we walked towards our lockers, but we where interupted by Wendy. She walked up to Stan, her face flushed red.

"Stan" She said "I'm sorry for leaving you, will you please take me back please"

Stan and I stand bewildered by what she said. She wasn't going to leave until Stan answered, finally he opened his mouth.

"I can't take you back" he says, she looks at him shocked and tears forming in her eyes she asks "Why not, why can't you?"

He smirks and replies "Well you broke up with me in the 7th grade for someone in Middle Park, And I also found someone else that I really love"

She stands there trying to form words and when she deose she asks "Who do you love then? Who could you have possibly chosen over me?"

He gives her a huge grin and grabes me by the waist and pulls me to his chest, "That would happen to be this sexy little vixen right here, I love him and he loves me" he puts his hand on my chin tilting it up and pulling my into a kiss. I blush at his kiss for it was sudden, then we stop I look at Wendy who is looking at me like she wants to kill me "Oh, I see. You chose your best friend over me." Tears running down her face. Then she runs off and in seconds she's gone, I look at Stan who's arm is still holding me to him. We break apart, grab our thing from our lockers and walk off to class. As we are walking we notice people looking at us and whispering. As we continue we're interupted by Butters and Kenny, Kenny who gives us a huge smile.

"So when did you guys come out of the closet?" He asks, we stand there shocked at his question.

"How did you find out?" Me and Stan ask at the same time

"I was walking down the hall when I heard Bebe talking to Red that Wendy told her that she asked out Stan again but he rejected her because he was already dating Kyle. I've got to admit that I was a little shocked when I heard that. But you two seem so cute together"

Stan and I blush at what Kenny said I just couldn't beleive that everyone found out so quickly, it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes since we talked to Wendy, guess word travels fast since the girls always gossip like crazy.

Kenny throws him arms around me and Stan and hugs us. "It feels good not being the only gay couple in the little group of our besides me and Butters, as well as Craig and Tweek"

When we are finally able to pry him off of us we all continue walking to class, conquincidentaly our classes are across the hall from each other, me in honors English and Stan, Kenny and Butters in Algebra 3-4. But the thing is that me and Wendy have this class together, now I bet that she and the other girl are gonna turn on me. I walk into class frightened, as I walk to my seat everyone is looking at me, I take my seat in the back of the class on the last 's still looking at me, then Wendy walks into the class looking depressed, all the girls in the class go up to her asking if she's ok, then turn to me with the YOUR DEAD look, in the middle of class I get a note that reads "_Your gonna pay for stealing Stan from me, GO DIE_" I turn around in shock at Wendy, She's giving me cold dead eyes filled with hate. I wait till every one leaves the class before I do. I don't think I can handle being class like this, thank god I have Kenny and Craig in my other classes, I still couldn't beleive the Kenny was in honors classes;Craig mabe. But Kenny, turns out that he was smart but didn't show it and cause of his pervertedness we really never paid attention to how smart he was.

During class Kenny and Craig sat around me so that none of the other kids messed with me. This continued through out the day, during lunch Cartman started to make fun of us but Kenny and Craig started looking at him pissed, he quickly stopped remembering that the stronger than him guys were like us. As we sat eating I looked around and almost everyone in the lunch room was glancing at our table, but I ignored it and continued eating. The day continued the same with all the stares, I wondered why since every one knew that Kenny was dating Butters and Craig was dating Tweek. So why us, its probly because it was Wendy; the so called hottest girl in school, was regected by one of the best looking guys and did it for an average looking nerd.

The school day was almost over, me and Stan walk toward the gym. When class started the couch told us to line up, I stood between Stan and Craig, the couch had explained that today we were going to play football. As the class went to get their gear that couch had told me, Stan and Craig to sit this one out for today. We stare at him confused, Stan and Craig start to protest but couch had told them if they didn't he'd get them suspended. They drop their argument and we head over to the bleachers to sit down.

"Well this sucks" Craig says

"Why the hell do we have to sit out, we never had to before so why now? God I hate this." Stan replys sounding pissed off

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Craig asks us

"What do you mean?" I ask confused

"You know, how are you going to tell your parents about you guys."

"I never realy though of that, should we tell them or not?" Stan asks waiting for an answer

"Well you guys better tell them soon before they hear it from someone else. Cause if they find out that way they might feel that you don't trust them or something, they'll just be hurt" Craig explains

As class continued me and Stan start planning out how we're going to tell our parents, then told Stan about the note I got from Wendy in class. He reasured me and toldme that no matter what happens he will alwasy protect me. When class finally ended, me and Stan headed over to his house since its closer. When we walked through the door Stan asked his parants if he could have word with them. He sat them down on the couch, we stood in front of them.

"Mom, Dad I have to tell you something"

"What is it sweet heart?" asked his mom

"Well mom, I-I'm... I'm gay"

"Your what?" asked his dad looking confused at the alarming news

"I'm gay dad," he said then grabed my hand " I'm gay and I love Kyle"

I just stood there blushing like crazy and heart racing. As his parants kepped staring at us. Finally they said somrthing.

"Well if your gay then we're ok with it" his dad said

"And we love you no matter what and who you love" his mom said with a smile on his face.

She got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen, and his dad followed. "Kyle would you like to stay for dinner, we're having chicken"

"Sorry mom Kyle can't stay. We were actually going over to his house." Stan tells his mom as we head for the door.

"Ok then honey, just be home before curfew"

"Ok, bye mom" he said while closing the door

"Well that went better than I expected, I thought they were going to faint or something" he exclaimed

"I was expecting them to throw me out of the house." I told him

"They'd never do that, they know your a good kid"

"Well thanks Stan" I tell him then kiss him on the cheek

We go to my house to tell my parants, when I told them I was releaved that they didn't mind like Stan's parants, my brother Ike acted like he was ecxpecting this, was I realy that obvius that even he could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New love**

**Ike's P.O.V**

For the last four years my brother Kyle has been acting strange around his best friend Stan. I first noticed his strange behavior when he started turning red and acting flustered when ever he was around him. So when he told mom and dad he was with Stan, I wasn't surprised, I was just releived that they didn't kick him out or anything. Three days have passed since then, I'm on my way to schoolafter sneaking out to avoid breakfeast, I walk alone, I don't realy like to walk in pairs or groups unless its with my brother and his friends. I realy don't mind their company, I prefer them over my loud mouth classmates.

When I get to school I head for my locker then off to class. As soon as I walked in and sat dowm I'm swarmed by my classmates, asking me if I want to sit with them at lunch, homework answers and girls hitting on me. When I look around a back figure catches me my eye. Its kindergoth, though we'r not in kinder garden any more we still call him that because no one knows his real name,not even the teacher, the attendence sheet even says 'kindergoth'. We've had the same class since kindergarden, I've had to work with him once but then was in the forth grade. He always just sits there, ever since the other goth kids went to high school he just sits there alone. A few seconds later he catches me staring, I avert my eyes, when I look back he's foucusing on the chalk board, but I notice a pinch of pink on his cheaks as he scribbles something in his notebook. For some reason I feel drawn to him, I keep staring at him in curiosity, my attention is broken when I notice class has started. Through out the lesson I can't help but stare at him. '_Crap, don't tell me that Kyle's rubbing off on me, god if he is I'ma..._ 'my train of thought is interupted by the lunch bell, this continues throughout the day.

When it's time to go home I take the long way, as always, past the music room. When I walk past, I hear the sound of a piano being played,I peek through crack in the open door, and I see him , the boy of my stares. He plays the piano beautifuly, as I hear the music I notice he is playing some keys wrong. I get Irritated at this and walk in opening the door and walk towards him.

"Your playing some keys wrong" I state, making him jump a little.

He looks at me and says "What would you know?" in a pissed tone

"I've been taking piano lessons since I was four, so I know a wrong note when I hear one" I tell him as i sit next to him "Here let let me show you, then you play"

He does as he is instructed, when I play a key he copies, before I know it we're playing in scync with one another. Our hands reach for the sae key and our hands touch. He pulls away, grab his things and run towards the door. I watch him leave the room, then stare at my hand. He left a burnig sensation on my skin. '_Damn it! Could I really be in love him, and if so does he love me?'_

**Kindergoth's P.O.V**

I'm still running down the halls away from him. My hearts still beating fast and not from running. When I'm close to the front doors, I slow down._ 'Damn it, am I realy in love with that Nazi Conformist Cheerleader. No, stop this idiotic thinking, I can't love anyony and nobody would ever love me. Who could ever love someone like me?'_ My vision starts to get blurry and I notice tears running down my face. '_Why...why am I crying, I should be use to being alone, so why now am I afraid of being left alone and unloved. Ever since the fourth grade he's always been on my mind and I can't help but stare at him. What has he done to me, why is it only him that makes me feel like this?'_

I push these thoughts from my mind and leave school. I meet the others in the parking lot of _Benny's. _I sit next to Henrietta and she offers me a smoke and I accept. I still can't get him out of my head, whats wrong with me? After half an hour passes, I see him, I see Ike, looking up at his brother talking as they enter the resteraunt with Stan. I feel my face getting red at the sight of him, unfortunetly for me the others notice my reaction, Henrietta is the first to speak.

"So, what's going on with you and the noriette? You want stop looking at him." she teases in a melancholy voice, the other two look over with a blank expression

"Who would have thought that Mr.I-hate-everyone would ever fallin love and with a smartass canadian at that" tall goth says with a dead smile and hollow voice

"Shup up" I tell them turning away "I don't love him"

"Whatever" Red goth replies "Keep dening it"

After about three hours of avoiding questions and bordom, I finally went home. I took a long shower trying to forget the day I just had. As I got out I still had his image in my head, I go to bed not bothering to put my clothes on, his face still burns in my eyes. '_FUCK, what am I gonna do now?'_


End file.
